Yugioh: New Age of Duelists
by Aisuma
Summary: A new era of duelist emerge to have great a great adventure. Update. Ch 3: Darius finally returns
1. Trust in Your Deck

Yugioh: New Age of Duelists  
  
  
  
This is my first story on fanfiction.net. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh then you would probably be watching this story on tv on Saturday mornings. Unfortunately I don't own Yugioh so you will just have to read this. I do own any and all created characters and cards in this story.  
  
Chapter 1: Trust in Your Cards  
  
  
  
            Another bright and seemingly good upcoming spring. Flowers are beginning to bloom and trees are beginning to blossom colorful leaves like they had last spring. Many students with renewed spirits start making plans on parties, fishing, swimming, gossiping; the entire natural activates of teenagers. The students are even more exuberant that another week of school is finished and the weekend is beginning. Only a few students stay back in school for another game.  
  
            "Dark Witch will attack finishing you off and bringing your life points down to zero." Celene said. "Ahh no! Not again!" Ryo cried with displeasure. "And that makes your eighth loss in a row." Josey said. Jase walked in just then. He was a tall boy with brown hair. He walked over to his friends in the library. "Hey guys," he said standing over them. "What game is this?" he asked them, rudely picking a card from Ryo's hand. Ryo quickly snatched the card back from him. "It's Duel Monsters ya dork." he replied. Before Jase could bash Ryo in the head for his comment, Josey got in between the two. She gave Jase a brief explanation on the game. After two more duels the four students began to pack up and go home.  
  
            "Celene how'd you get so good?" Ryo asked as he looked at Celene. She was tall with long blonde hair that dropped down to her back. Her light purple eyes always matched the cheery expression on her face. Ryo had fairly dark skin with brown eyes and short wavy black hair.  
  
            "Well," Celene said, "it was Darius who taught me how to play." She pulled out a picture from her shirt pocket of her and Darius when they both were much younger. She still had those bright eyes in the picture that seemed to bring her to life. Her hair was shorter though only reaching neck length in the picture.  
  
            "It seems to me you need a better teacher," a voice said from behind them. They turned around to meet another female student. She stood slightly shorter than Celene and the expression on her face was not nearly as kind. Her dark pink hair reached to below her neck. Only one strand of hair seemed out of place, which was between her dark brown eyes. Like Celene, she wore the blue school skirt above the knee and had on a white short sleeve shirt. Only unlike she wore a long sleeved denim jacket over it. The pink-haired student also had two other students behind her.  
  
            "Calisto take that back." Celene ordered the girl to do. Before Celene could react, Calisto snatched the picture out of her hand. "Aww isn't this cute." Calisto told her two toadies and the boys snickered at the picture. "Give it back before I have to hurt you!" Ryo now ordered. "Take a swing at me and you'll be back in juvenile hall and considering your record you might not come back out." Calisto said with a smirk.  
  
            Ryo knew he was physically powerless to stop her unless he wanted to be expelled or worse. Calisto then crumpled the picture up into a little ball and tossed it on the floor. "That's what I think of your teacher, Darius. Celene rushed to pick up her crumpled possession. Her purple eyes shimmered with anger. "I'll duel right here and now and show you what Darius thought me."  
  
            "Do you really want to challenge me?"  
  
            "Yes"  
  
            "Well then we'll do this where I can embarrass you the most. Meet me at the duelist arena in the mall."  
  
            With that Calisto and her two cronies left. Celene, Ryo, Jase, and Josey soon left after. As soon as Celene arrived the duel began. Celene was worried though. She and Calisto were alike in many things. They both were in the tenth grade; both of them were very beautiful and honor students. When it came to dueling though, the difference was apparent. Celene was not new to the game but not and expert either. Calisto on the other hand is one of the top duelists in the world. Actually as of now she is the current world champion again after defeating Tcensi Redips, and insect duelist, a few months ago.  
  
            "We'll play with the current rules of 3000 life points. No tributes are needed for monsters above five stars unless they have a special requirement. Also no monster can attack directly unless they have and effect that allows them to." Calisto said. They both stood in the duelist platforms. It lit up showing they both had 3000 life points. A crowd began to come and watch the two divas battle. Celene's friends cheered her on for the victory.  
  
            "I summon La Moon in attack mode (1200/1700). A winged woman with a staff appeared on the field prepared for battle. "Is this a joke?" Celene thought to herself. "Ok I summon e Fairy's Gift to battle your La Moon. A green fairy with the wings of a butterfly appeared on the field (1400/100). "Fairy's gift attack with Fairy Pollen!" Celene ordered. The green fairy flapped its wings and the shiny dust came about La Moon, destroying it.  
  
  
  
Calisto: 2800    Celene: 3000  
  
  
  
            "Not too bad for a rookie but terrible if you want to win. Let me show you a better move." Calisto said. On the field where La Moon was a new monster appeared. It had blue wings attached to its arms and hawk like feet with long blue hair. "Meet Harpy Lady (1300/1400)," Calisto said, "and I equip her with Rose Whip increasing her attack by 500." A whip materialized into the card's hand (1800/1400). The winged woman then attacked the fairy with the whip. The green fairy shattered at the impact.  
  
  
  
Calisto: 2800    Celene: 2600  
  
  
  
            Celene looked at her hand. "There's only one card that can stand up to that Harpy Lady," she thought. "I summon Flameswordman!" Celene told Calisto. A muscular man in blue and red in with a fiery sword rose on the field (1800/1600). "I can stall her off with this card for now." Celene thought.  
  
            "Sorry but I think its time to give my Harpy Lady a few friends with Elegant Egotist, brining on the field from my deck Harpy Lady Sisters (1950/2100). Three other winged women joined the first one on the dueling field. All three had the same characteristics as the first but different color variations. I'll now play Tailor of the Fickle to switch the Rose Whip magic card from my Harpy Lady to my Harpy Sisters increasing their attack by 500 points." Calisto said with a smirk. "Now Harpies attack with Tri-Xtermination!". All three Harpies put their hands together. A wave of light in the formation of an "X" obliterated the fiery warrior.  
  
  
  
Calisto: 2800    Celene: 1950  
  
  
  
            The duel was not looking good for Celene. She was almost a thousand life points behind. "Don't give up!" Josey yelled to her from the crowd she was in. "I think you better start praying to your good luck charm around your neck." Calisto said pointing to the golden item hanging from her neck. Celene looked down at it. The item was a golden pyramid, upside down attached to a chain that lay around her neck. In the middle of the pyramid was a strange golden eye.  
  
            "You were a fool in thinking you could ever beat me." Calisto calmly said to Celene. "I'll forfeit this duel and save you the embarrassment if you admit you were wrong and admit that that bastard teacher of yours is a loser. If you continue though I can't help what I might do." she added. "Darius is a great duelist, as my father was, and has thought me a lot. Celene replied, drawing a card. She looked at the card for a moment. "Put down another monster for my Harpies to sweep away." Calisto ordered.  
  
            "I summon Invitation to a Dark Sleep (1500/1800)!" Celene yelled. A dark hooded figure with the hat of a witch and a long cape appeared on the field. "What does that vile thing do?" Calisto asked. "It allows me to stop one of your monsters from attacking." Celene replied. As she said this, her monster put one hand up and two blue glowing eyes were revealed under the hat. A black cloud seemed to appear over the eyes of the three Harpies and they feel asleep. "I also play one card face down." Calisto said ending her turn.  
  
            Calisto drew a card from her deck. After glancing at it she put the card face down on the magic and trap zone. Celene drew her card and copied Calisto's last move. Calisto drew a card. " Now its time to get rid of that nuisance of a monster." she said to herself as summoned Succubus Knight(1650/1400). "Attack!" she ordered but her attack came to no avail as Celene's card reformed into a taller hooded monster with a purple robe, green eyes and a staff in his right hand. "Oh no! The Dark Magician!" Calisto thought to herself as the Dark Magician fired a light from his staff, halting the attack and destroying the Succubus Knight.  
  
  
  
Calisto: 1950    Celene: 1950  
  
  
  
            Celene held up her face down card from the field. It was a trap card. It had a monster on it and an arrow pointing at and from another monster behind it. "My trap card Slip Change," Celene said wit delight, "allows me to switch one monster on my field with another monster in my hand for that turn." Celene hoped to see an expression of concern on her foe's face but she seemed only angry at the loss of her monster and not her life points. "Well at least she's going to put up a fight before I demolish her." Calisto told her two cronies and they snickered at the comment. "I switch both Harpy Lady and Harpy Sisters to defense mode.", she said and ended her turn.  
  
            Celene drew her next card. "I switch Invitation to a Dark Sleep in defense mode and summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100)." Celene said. The purple robed creature descended onto the field again but to Celene's surprise descended into a pit before it landed on the field.  
  
            "Trap Hole destroys any monster with and attack above 1000 that you summon." Calisto explained showing her face down card. Celina regretfully ended her turn. She still had one trap card on the field so hopefully it could save her a turn. Calisto drew a card and summoned Beautiful Beast Trainer (1850/1600). It was another female monster in green clothes with long hair and a whip similar to the Harpy Lady Sisters. She beckoned her new monster to attack destroying Celene's only monster and the Harpy Sisters were awake and free to attack.  
  
            Celene drew a card. "I lay one monster in defense mode and end my turn.". Calisto drew her card now. Celene felt anxiety to see her next move. Her face down monster might be able to by a turn. "I play Curse of Fiend!" Calisto shouted. Celene felt a hock of fear as she knew of the card' effect. It switched the modes of all cards on the field, switching Harpy Lady Sisters and her face down monster in attack mode. "Now Harpies attack the face down card!" Calisto shouted. The Harpies set their hands together in an "X" formation and a wave of light struck Celene's card, the Mystical Elf (800/2000), vaporizing the card. "I'll also play Nekogal #1 (1300/1400) in attack mode and end my turn.  
  
  
  
Calisto: 1950    Celene: 300  
  
  
  
            "Well it looks like the champ won this match." Words and phrases like this could be heard throughout the crowd. "How can they count her out so fast?" Ryo thought. There had to be something she could do. "You can win!" all of Celene's friends cheered on.  
  
            The words of her friends comforted her but were soon shattered by the voice of Calisto. "Your friends are even bigger fools than that cheating friend of yours, Darius." Celene was about to speak but was interrupted by Calisto's spiteful words. "Your at 300 life points, with no monsters on your field. I've been in championships more times than I can count while you were learning how to flip trap cards. The worst thing about it is that you believed you stood a chance. Not only that but my Harpies are just the icing to the cake. There are much stronger monsters in my deck just waiting to be revealed."  
  
            "You won't scare me into defeat Calisto."  
  
            "I don't need to scare you to win."  
  
            Celene drew her next card. "I play Monster Reborn on the Dark Magician!" The robbed magician returned to the field in bright sparkles of light. "Attack Nekogal #1!" and with a waver of the magicians staff the opposing monster shattered into a dozen pieces.  
  
  
  
Calisto: 750      Celene: 300  
  
  
  
            "Now on the next turn I'll destroy your Harpies." Celene said pointing at the three winged women. For once during this duel Celina seemed to have the upper hand. Calisto drew her card. Its time to give my Ladies an upgrade with Cyber Shield." Calisto played this magic card and the golden armor covered the Harpy Lady Sisters (2950/2600). "My Harpies will end this duel now!" Calisto shouted to Celene. The Dark Magician became vaporized in the attack of the sisters. Calisto had look of amazement on her face. Celene's life points had increased instead of decreasing. Calisto glared at Celene's field to see a nurse in white with wings disappear.  
  
            "You used Numinous Healer to gain 1000 life points before my Harpies could finish the attack." Calisto stated. All Celene could do was nod as she put her final trap card in her graveyard. "It matters not because next turn you will lose for sure.," she said putting one card face down on the field.  
  
  
  
Calisto: 750      Celene: 850  
  
  
  
            This is going to end on the next turn." Jase said. Both Josey and Ryo nodded in approval. The audience looked on waiting to see the end of this match. Most had bet on the world champion even though there were a few that bet against her. Celene's hands shook and were sweaty. Never had she felt this much pressure before. Her intuition told her not to take Calisto's face down as a bluff so she have to attack this turn. There were monsters in her deck that could over power Harpy Lady Sisters but she would need two or three more lucky draws to get them.  
  
            "Come on! Quit stalling your defeat!" Calisto ordered. It was win or lose on this last card. Celene drew her card as the audience gave her their undivided attention. "I play Fairy Magician Seiko in attack mode (1300/900)." It was a small child like girl in light blue armor with a pink skirt that was just above her knees. This knew monster showed a happy expression as it moved its light blue hair away from its pink glittering eyes. It twirled a strange wand in one hand as it used its pink short fairy-like wings to slightly hover over the field.  
  
            Calisto slightly giggled to herself. "She finally sees that there is no point in continuing," she thought. "How is that puny nat going to defeat my powered up Harpies?" Calisto asked with a smirk. A smirk that matched Calisto's rose across Celene's face. "My magician won't need to fight your harpies to win."  
  
            "What?"  
  
            "You'll see what I mean when I use Seiko's effect."  
  
            "What's so special about your pathetic fairy's effect?"  
  
            "If you knew its effect then you would be afraid because when I pay 500 of my life points I can take control of any of your monsters!"  
  
            Calisto could not believe what she had heard. This one card would win the game for Celene. Both duelists and the audience watched on as the fairy's wand glowed an ominous light blue color. The Harpies turned a light blue color and joined Seiko on Celene's field.  
  
            "Oh no!" Calisto thought to herself, as she knew what was going to happened next. "Harpy Lady Sisters use Tri-Xtermination attack on the Beautiful Beast Trainer. The three sisters put their hands together and just as how many of Celene's monsters were destroyed so was the Beautiful Beast Trainer with the rest of Calisto's life points.  
  
  
  
Calisto: 0          Celene: 350  
  
  
  
            Uproar of cheers and shouts could be heard all throughout the mall. "How…how could I lose?" Calisto shouted to herself as her two cronies tried to calm her down. Her shouting was loud but not loud as the crowd cheering Celene's victory. It was the most surprising victory anyone seen in a long time.  
  
            "You did it!" Ryo yelled as he hugged Celene and lifted her up in the air. Celene was speechless. She owed it to Darius for teaching her how to play and for her father always telling her to trust in her deck. 


	2. Defending Honor

Well I didn't mention it before but I'll be posting my own created cards after they have been used in a duel in a chapter. They will be posted in the following chapter before the story continues. Also updates will be a little unpredictable because of my other responsibilities such as school (oh joy....) and upcoming SAT's (even more fun....). Any ways that's enough news for now.  
  
Custom Cards:  
  
Name: Fairy Magician Seiko  
  
Stars: 4  
  
Type: Light  
  
Race: Spellcaster  
  
1300/900  
  
You may pay 500 life points to take control of one of your opponents monsters. If this monster is switched to defense mode the controlled monster returns to its owners hand. If this monster leaves the field the controlled monster is sent to the graveyard.  
  
SR  
  
Name: Slip Change  
  
Type: Trap  
  
When one of your monsters is attacked by your opponents monster or is the target of the effect of a magic, trap, or effect you may switch the monster with a monster from your hand (level 5 and above don't need tributes). This counts as a special summon. Also the card is returned to your hand and the original card is place back on the field during the End Phase.  
  
SR  
  
Chapter 2: Defending Honor  
  
A man in his mid twenties walked down a long corridor. HE was a tall, skinny man wearing an all black suit and black shades to match. His hair was cut cleanly short with a light brown hair color. He walked down a narrow corridor where other co-workers, similarly dressed, walked aside. No one dared to get in the path where this man stridden.  
  
He usually liked to see his other co-workers scamper away as he walked but today was different. He had to see Henshin and he was not in a good mood. The smoothly dressed man arrived at two large double doors. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.  
  
The room was large with gray walls and a red carpet across the floor. The room had pictures of some of the great duelist champions of the past hung in the room. New champions, such as Calisto Enola and Tcesni Redips hung closer to the door where the figure with glasses walked in. Older champions such as Mako Tsunami and Yugi Mouto hung close to the end of the room by a large clear window. The last painting hung at the end by itself was of the most renowned champion in duel monsters, Seto Kaiba.  
  
"What do you want Smythe?" a loud dominating voice asked. The voice came from below the picture of Kaiba at a desk. The desk was lined with trophies. A chair was behind the desk, but it was turned to stare at the window. Smythe had tensed from the surprising sound of the voice. With the last ounce of courage he told his boss the news.  
  
"Calisto has refused to show up at the League A Tournament." he managed to say.  
  
"Why does she refuse to enter the tournament?"  
  
"I do not know sir."  
  
"There are twenty three other duelists in that tournament hoping to battle her to become the next champion. Without her there is an odd number of duelists and no prize."  
  
A long silence entered the room but Smythe knew his boss was waiting to hear a solution from him. "Perhaps it is because of her recent loss.". A groan of interest escaped from behind the chair. The brown haired man took this noise as to continue his explanation. "It seems that Calisto was defeated by one of the students at her high school. It was not official duel to determine a champion so Calisto remains the world champion for now.". Smythe listened intently to hear a response from his master.  
  
Without the chair turning, an arm appeared from behind a chair and picked up what seemed to be a phone. Even though he did not show it, Smythe was waiting anxiously as he heard numbers being dialed. The mysterious CEO put the phone back down and pushed a button on his desk.  
  
"Good Afternoon." said the sweet voice of Calisto. Her voice could be heard through the dark lighted room. "Good day Calisto. Now why don't you want to make your appearance at league tournament.?". "Ohh...its you." she said with her voice turning more stern and cold. "Sorry I'm not in the mood for dueling so try back another time."  
  
"Well I highly advice that you are by this weekend."  
  
"Sorry but I won't. I have other responsibilities to do."  
  
"No! You must come. The championship will be at stake. You must come to defend it for Industrial Illusions."  
  
"Screw that. I have proven myself already by defeating all you put against me. I'll go to your next tournament if I feel like it."  
  
It was no use. This hot-blooded teen would not be persuaded into doing the bidding of the demanding businessman. Since Calisto became champion, she followed he r own rules and not following to the satisfaction of Industrial Illusions. Henshin had enough of it. This would be the final act of defiance. "You leave me with no alternative miss Enola." he hissed from in his chair. "As of now you are disqualified and stripped of your title as the World Champion of duelist.".  
  
"What!" Calisto shouted over the phone, piercing the quietness of the large room where the CEO was in. "But, but..." she stammered not knowing what to say, but Henshin continued his proclamation. "Furthermore, I'm cutting off all your money funds from Industrial Illusions and you are not permitted in my next tournament in Duelist City.". Calisto did not know what to say. She was baffled by this recent event. She then started to be consumed by her anger.  
  
"You stupid son of.."  
  
"Thank you for your time. Good day." Henshin said and pushed a button on his desk, cutting the pink haired teen off.  
  
"Well now Smythe," Henshin began, acting as if the previous conversation had not occurred. "when will Mr. Pegasus be back from his trip?". "He should be back in three days this Saturday." said the black suited man.  
  
"How long will it take to get the Rare Hunters to pay a visit to Pegasus's mansion?"  
  
"Well most are across seas but we can get a few to infiltrate the mansion by Friday."  
  
"Very well. Now leave." Henshin told his loyal follower. The CEO wanted to be by himself to think. Somewhere in the mansion of Pegasus laid a treasure that he yearned to get his fingers on and he was willing to get it no matter what he had to do.  
  
*  
  
"And now Flameswordsman destroys your Feral Imp bringing you down to zero." Celene said cheerfully. "Ahh nuts! Not again!" Ryo said in despair. "Man you suck at this game squirt." Jase told Ryo. "What was that!" Ryo said angrily getting in the older teen's face. "Will the two of you chill out." the brown haired girl known as Josey reprimanded both of the boys.  
  
Celene gave a smile as she shuffled the cards back into her deck. "Your getting better at the game Ryo but you need to learn how to use your better.""Or maybe he just needs a better deck." Jase replied hitting the back of Ryo's black hair.  
  
Ryo ignored the taunting of his older friend and sat back down in his chair. "I have a question to ask you Celene." he said.  
  
"OK. What is it?"  
  
"I thought the Flameswordsman was a fusion card but your own is a normal monster. Is it fake?"  
  
"Nope. Some cards were remade over to add more playability to the game. Deepsea Shark and Labyrinth Tank are among the few."  
  
"I'd also like to know where'd you get that weird looking pyramid from?"  
  
"My Millennium Puzzle?" Celene questioned for a moment, "This was given to me by my mother." she said. Jase was the first to get up. His dark brown stared at everyone across the table. "Well its time to head home now." he said with a yawn.  
  
"Wait we need to wait for Mia. Someone has to walk home with her. You know how these streets can be." Celene said. Immediately Ryo's hand shot up. "I'll walk her home.". All eyes shifted to the short black haired teen. "I find it odd of you just volunteering so quickly." Josey said peering into his eyes. Ryo started to blush in the face. "Ahh....no reason. I'm just being a good friend. Yea just being a pal.". "Exactly how friendly?" Jase now questioned getting into his flushed face.  
  
"Just friends ya know..."  
  
"You have a crush on her don't ya?"  
  
"Shut up! I don't know what you talking about."  
  
"I sure hope Darius don't know either or he might have to pound your head into the concrete."  
  
The four teens sat in the classroom with Ryo trying to teach Jase and Josey about duel monsters while sat back tinkering with the golden artifact around her neck. A few minutes later the door opened revealing the figures of a tall boy and a short girl.  
  
The tall boy was also slim with milky colored skin. His hair was as white as fresh snow with light pink pupils that made an unorthodox combination. The girl was shorter than Celene. Her ink-black hair was braided back in a pony tail that reached just below her neck. She peered through her jungle green eyes at her friends around the classroom.  
  
As like the other boys at school, Ryo was in some dressy pants and shoes with a white shirt. He was a little bit taller than her. His unctuous black hair stuck out in all directions and it seemed to try and hide his light brown eyes. Jase was the tallest out of the group, only being rivaled in height by the white haired teen. His eyes were a black, similar to her hair and his dark brown hair was short and cut neatly.  
  
Like Ryo, both Celene and Josey were taller than the black haired girl, with Celene being slightly taller than the two. They both were in the blue skirt and white dress shirt. Josey had brown eyes and matching brown hair, woven into two short ponytails at the back of her head.   
  
"Hey Kura, Mia what's up?" Jase said greeting the white and black haired youths. The others came to greet the newcomers also. "Guys. This is Kura Imay. He just moved into Domino about two weeks ago. Kura these are my friends Ryo, Celene, Josey, and Mia."  
  
After all the comformalities were done they left school and each started for their homes. Josey and Celene walked off in one direction chatting about shoes, while Kura and Jase strolled in another direction talking about an action movie leaving Mia and Ryo walking side by side.  
  
"So when's your brother coming back from his trip?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Darius, he should be back by Saturday."  
  
"Where did he go anyways?"  
  
"He went to Europe about a tournament or something along those lines."  
  
"Ohh yea I wanted to know how come you walking home today. I know being the daughter of the man who created Dungeon Dice Monsters that your loaded."  
  
"Well the limo broke down today so I have no choice. Besides why would I miss a chance for a handsome guy to walk me home." she said tickling the bottom of Ryo's chin, which made his face turn a light shade of red. They continued to walk talking of many things when three thugs approached them.  
  
The thug to the left was tall and lanky. Another one to the right was the shortest of the three and was chubby. These two guys had on a school uniform similar to Ryo's. The final thug, who was apparently the leader, was in the middle. He had a strong build and wore a leather jacket.  
  
The thugs stopped in front of them. The lanky thug blew a wolf whistle at Mia. "Hey baby why don't you ditch the kid and come chill with us for a while." The thug in the leather jacket said in his gruff voice. The two teens ignored the thugs and kept walking until the short fat thug forcefully grabbed Mia's arm. "Hey girly! You should answer when we talk to you." he said in a voice that sounded like the croak of a frog.  
  
Immediately Ryo hurled his fist into the short punk's face, sending him crashing into the sidewalk. "I'll give ya another one if you and your two goons try grabbing her again!" Ryo yelled at to the prone thug. "Ohh yea we'll like to see that." the lanky thug replied while he cracked his knuckles. The fat thug had already gotten back up rubbing his cheek.  
  
The three delinquents cornered both Mia and Ryo to the back of a wall. Mia grasped Ryo's hand forcefully as she trembled behind him. Ryo held up both his fist ready to strike out at any sudden movements. The situation was bad though. Ryo was though but even if he was able to take down of these rude punks, the other two would decimate him.  
  
They edged in close enough so that Ryo and Mia could smell pizza from their foul mouths. "Wait." said the thug leader calling off his two goons. "Your a duelist aren't ya?" the leader said pointing at Ryo. Ryo nodded in response. "Well I got an idea. Instead of the three of us beating the hell out of you two kids, stealing your stuff, and then you two kids go crying to the cops, I'll duel you. And if I win we'll take all your money and your cards."  
  
What choice did Ryo have. If he declined this goon's offer both of them might get killed, but if he dueled them they might win all their stuff. He couldn't let these buffoons take advantage of Mia so though. "OK your on. I'll duel ya and win." Ryo said trying to reassure Mia and himself of victory. The leader snapped his finger at his taller companion. This is the first time that Mia or Ryo noticed the lanky thug had two duel disks attached to the back of his belt. The leader tossed one duel disk to Ryo while putting on his duel disk. Ryo put the duel disk on his left arm and set his cards in the contraption. "Lets get it on!"  
  
Thug: 3000Ryo: 3000  
  
"All right," the thug in the leather jacket said grinning. "I'll put Drooling Lizard in attack mode (900/800). A small, dirt brown man-like lizard appeared on the field. It suck out a long blue tongue which was satiated in saliva from the lizard.  
  
Ryo drew his card. "Aw man! A stinking Polymerization card ain't go help me out now." he studied his hand for a moment. "Ok I play Trap Hole!" Ryo said with a grin. Immediately following was a burst of laughter that popped out of all the thugs mouths. "You idiot! You have to set traps before you can use them!" one of the thugs on the sideline cried out. Ryo held his head down in shame and embarrassment. How could he have forgotten that traps have to be set first. "Were doomed...." Mia told herself putting a hand on her forehead in annoyance.  
  
Ryo faked a big smile on his face. "Ahh I knew that. I was just joking." he tried to reinsure the thugs, Mia, and himself. "Ok I play Three Headed Geedo in attack mode (1200/1400). A green, three headed creature, with red claws appeared on the field. Its three heads had the same blank, red eyed, mouthless expression. "Now give that lizard a bashing." The creature unwieldy walked over and gave the lizard three voracious head butts from each of its heads. The lizard slumped back and evaporated into the air.  
  
Thug: 2700Ryo: 3000  
  
The thug grinded his teeth "Ohh yea! Lets see you fight this!" I summon Hibikime in attack mode (1450/1000)." A woman who looked like the color was drained out of her skin appeared on the field. She was in a faded color of blue that matched her faded blue hair and faded blue weapon that resembled a musical note. "Now attack with Siren's Screech!" The thugs monster let out a high pitched screech that made Ryo cover his ears and shatter his geedo.  
  
Thug: 2700Ryo: 2750  
  
Ryo drew his card "I'll put this card in defense mode and end.". "Thats right. You better start running." the thug teased his opponent drawing his card. "Now I play Hibikime's sister, Sonic Maid (1200/800)." This card looked exactly like Hibikime except it had on a pink dress and a brown note like weapon with the same hue in her skin. "Now Sonic Maid attack his face down monster!". This new monster also let out a high pitched noise, but it was deflected back at her. Ryo's now flipped card looked like a wall made of pulsing flesh with a woman's head in the middle. "Ha! You just attacked my Wall of Illusion (1000/1850). Now your Sonic Maid is returned to your hand.". The thug cursed under his breath as he returned his card to his hand.  
  
Thug: 2050Ryo: 2750  
  
The thug snatched the next card out of his deck. "Well lets see how you take care of this when I use Polymerization to fuse my Ocubeam and Mega Thunderball to make Kaminari Attack (1900/1400)!" The clouds above the duelist began to swirl together forming a giant head with a gray beard ,gray hair and two arms at each side of the head. "It's some type of thunder god?" Ryo said in wonder and awe as he gazed at the giant head above him. "It ain't no god, but your going to feel the pain from this monster once I play Stop Defense." The punk played a magic card that showed a man in armor with a shield and a big "X" mark crossing him out. Immediately Ryo's monster switched into attack mode. "Now Kaminari attack with Thunder Bolt!". The god-like head brought both of its arms close together and shot a yellow bolt which shattered the Wall of Illusion.  
  
Thug: 2050Ryo: 1850  
  
"Damn", Ryo thought to himself. Even though Kaminari was sent back to the fusion deck because of Wall of Illusions effect, the damage had been dealt and the thug still had Hibikime on the field. He slowly drew his next card and was surprised to see the Spellbinding Circle. "I lay one card face down and end my turn." he told his foe. "It may come in handy later." he thought.  
  
The leader thug picked up his next card. "I'll play one card face down and put King Fog in attack mode (1000/900)." A sudden, swirling black cloud appeared. Within the cloud was peered two yellow eyes and golden crown laid on top of the mass of wind. At the sides of this demonic smoke were to two rapiers. "I'm finished for now kid.".  
  
"All right deck. Daddy Ryo needs a winner now." he said to himself. Ryo pulled his next card. "Yes!" he thought to himself with glee. "I play Ushi Oni (2150/1950)!". "How'd a punk like you find a strong monster card like that!" the thug cried out. This creature had the head of a sinister bull with a very muscular body that would make the strongest of warriors look weak. It had on blue armor and blue armored wrist bands on its forearms. The lower part of this creature's body was a brown mist which rose from a bronze jar below the bull. "Now attack with Fiend Charge!" Ryo yelled. The bull monster lowered its head and made two snorts before plunging its two horns through the black fog. A loud cry was heard and then the black mist blew away into the air. The two thugs coached their leader on that he could win. "Hey maybe Ryo can actually win." Mia thought.  
  
Thug: 900Ryo: 1850  
  
"Ok thats it! Your going down!" screamed the thug. Ryo gave his opponent a cocky grin. "I'm not going nowhere as long as my Ushi Oni is kicking butt."  
  
"The next time you see your Ushi Oni will be in my deck once I win and take all of your cards."  
  
The punk drew his next card. "I'll play Sonic Maid and let my trap card Two Pronged Attack take care of the rest." As soon as the Sonic Maid appeared on the field, the thug's only trap card flipped up revealing a card with the hands of a man in armor and a monster almost grasping each other. Two hands came out of this trap card and grasped both Sonic Maid and Hibikime. Another hand, a more monstrous hand, palmed the body of Ryo's monster. Simultaneously the hands crushed their victims. "Two Pronged Attack destroys two of my monsters to destroy one of yours." the jerk explained.  
  
"I put one card face down and summon Crass Clown (1350/1400)." A fat clown in green with a scythe appeared on the field rocking back and forth on a circus ball. "That ends my turn." Ryo said.   
  
"Ok now I'll play another Polymerization card to fuse my Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman to make Rabid Horseman (2000/1700). A giant monster with its upper body similar to Ushi Oni's and its lower body resembling a sturdy horse stamped on the field. "Not so fast!" Ryo said with a grin, "I activate my other Trap Hole!". A giant hole opened beneath the horseman, but it easily jumped over the hole. "What!?" Ryo exclaimed in surprise. "You newbie. Trap Hole only works on monsters that are normal summoned. Fusion monsters are counted as special summons. Now I'll equip my horseman with Invigoration increasing his attack by 400 points and making him an even bigger beast than your Ushi Oni." The minator like creature began to glow with energy. "Now butcher that clown my horseman. The rabid beast rushed up to the clown and slashed it in half with one swing of its mighty ax.  
  
Thug: 900Ryo: 800  
  
Ryo sadly drew his next card. "Dammit." he thought. "I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
The now happy thug drew his next card. "Well boys this duel is over." he yelled to his two companions that were holding Mia. Ryo quietly and anxiously awaited his enemy's move. "I'll play another Stop Defense card!" A monster that resembled bloody brain was revealed on Ryo's field (1250/800). "Now Rabid Horseman finish him off!".  
  
Ryo closed his eyes. He had failed Mia and himself. It would all be over in a few seconds. "Flip your face down card quickly!". Ryo heard the voice of Mia yell out to him and out of panic he pushed a button on his duel disk. A giant glowing hexagram tightened around the body of the Rabid Horseman just in time to stop it from destroying Ryo's monster.  
  
"Ohh yea! I forgot I had the Spellbinding Circle on my field. Ryo said remembering that he played it before. "My trap card will stop his horseman from attacking and prevent it from changing its mode. "All right you runt. Its your turn." the thug said crossing his arms.  
  
"Come on Ryo! Defeat this bully so we can go home." Mia told her friend. Ryo replied by giving her a thumbs up. "Don't worry I will.". He drew his next card. It was an old man in a green robe with a long beard. The old man also had two black wings and an overly massive brain with a horn sticking out of it.   
  
"Darn, Ancient Brain ain't gonna help me right now." Ryo thought as he scanned the rest of the cards in his hand. "Lets see I got Giant Trunade, Dark Energy, Spear Cretin, Ancient Brain, and Polymerization in my hand and Tainted Wisdom on the field.". Then it occurred to him what he could do. Celene had told him once that Ancient Brain and Tainted Wisdom could combine into a stronger monster. Ryo now had a plan of attack."  
  
"Will you hurry up so I can win!" the dueling thug screamed in one breath. "First I play Giant Trunade which will send all magic and trap cards on the field back to our hands." A sudden twister came on the field hurtling the thug's Invigoration and Ryo's Spellbinding Circle to their hands. "Next I'll play my Polymerization card and fuse Tainted Wisdom with Ancient Brain to form Skull Knight (2650/2250).". A knight with a long blade, armor and shield resembling large skulls appeared on the field. "Finally I'll use my equip card, Dark Energy, to increase my Knight's attack to 2950 and because your monster is not equipped with Invigoration anymore its back to 2000!" Ryo said triumphantly, knowing he would win.  
  
The thug was speechless as he knew his defeat was near. "Skull Knight attack Rabid Horseman with Shadow Swipe Attack.!". The black knight's sword shimmered a black color as it made a clean cut through the horseman, severing horse like body from the upper torso.  
  
Thug: 0Ryo: 800  
  
"Yea you won!" Mia said dropping her arms around the neck of Ryo. "Not so fast you little rugrats!" the leader said in a rage. "Your gonna give us all your stuff now!" All three goons approached the young teens, with their faces contorted with anger. "Damn this won't end well." Ryo thought as he was preparing to fight.  
  
As the thugs made their advance towards the young teens a small stone knocked the leader in the middle of his forehead. They all turned to see the white haired student known as Kura. "Why don't you rude buffoons leave these kids alone and pick on someone your own size!" he said boldly. "Ohh yea. We'll do more than pick on you".  
  
All three thugs turned away from their original prey and rushed at their new victim. Kura turned the other way and ran from the thugs. He made a turn and ran down an alley followed by the approaching thugs. Ryo and Mia soon followed to help their savior, but before they could get to the alley all three thugs rushed out fearfully. As if seen a ghost they rushed past, knocking down Ryo, babbling something about death.  
  
Ryo watched as they scattered among the streets to then turn back to see the kind face of Kura lending out a hand to help him up. "What did you do to them?" he questioned. "Ohh nothing. We just had a few words." Kura replied with his smile unchanging.  
  
*  
  
"It is confirmed. We will have a few Rare Hunters at the mansion." the brown haired man known as Smythe told his boss. "Superb Smythe." he replied. 


	3. Seekers or the Milennium Items

Chapter 3: Seekers of the Millennium Items  
  
"I'm beat." Celene yawned as she entered school. Writing a four-page English essay was anything but fun. Her usual upbeat eyes struggled to remain open as she drowsily entered her first class. As she entered, a small crowd was gathered around two students at a desk.  
  
The first one was a hotshot student that Celene never really liked. The second student had long platinum blonde hair that was spiked on his head. Whatever strands of hair that would not stand up on his head was tied back into a short, wild ponytail at the back of his head. His ocean blue eyes seemed to have a certain daring and coolness to it. Around his neck was a chain that dropped down to his chest where it was attached to a golden spherical object. The golden sphere had the same insignia as Celene's golden pyramid.  
  
The hotshot kid got up from the table, taking his dueling deck and muttering curses under his breath. "Nice try but we all can't win them all now." The blue eyed kid said getting up. Once standing up he was almost toppled over with a hug by the blonde haired beauty. "Darius! Its you!" she said happily.  
  
"Yea, but I might be in the hospital if you keep hugging me like this. Your going to break one of my ribs." he joked with her. As the two friends began talking another student approached Darius. He slammed a large amount of cash on the table. "You and me. One on one right now.". Both students shuffled their decks and prepared to duel.  
  
"So have you been well?" Darius asked as he put a card down. His opponent put a monster down and attacked. "I've been fine. Nothing too much has happened since you left." Celene replied. Darius put a monster in attack mode and looked Celene in the eye. "Nonsense. I heard you beat the champ herself. Now that's certainly something." he said. Darius's opponent, getting annoyed he wasn't even paying attention, put another monster on the field and attacked. "You lose 1000 life points." he said.  
  
Darius gave his foe a nod, took a card in his deck and placed it in his hand. He then shuffled his deck, placed another monster on the field in attack mode and continued his conversation with Celene. "It was only a fluke. I just got lucky in the end." Celene told him. Darius gave her a smile. "I doubt that. You've beaten some strong duelist in the past and I doubt any can get a fluke over Calisto. I guess being a strong duelist runs in your family.". His opponent attacked with a monster on his field.  
  
"You've just lost half your life points." The student said with a grin. Darius happily nodded at this, took the monster off the field and began searching through his deck for a card because of his monster's effect. "Now I have a question for you. Where did you go for the last couple of weeks?" Celene asked.  
  
"I had to go host a couple of tournaments in Europe for a while."  
  
"So why did you come back a day earlier?"  
  
"I got bored."  
  
"Hey! Can we get on with the duel?"  
  
"In a second."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone you were going? You didn't tell Josey, Jase, Ryo or even me." "Sorry but I guess I just like to surprise people."  
  
"Let's get on with this duel or I'll consider it as you forfeit."  
  
"Ok, ok. Jeez some one is grouchy today."  
  
"I'll play this card which will allow me to draw three cards at the price of discarding two.". After discarding his cards, Darius gave a confused yet daring look on his face. "Well that's a shame." he said. Celene looked at Darius's hand and let out a giggle. "Too bad for you." she told the student. "Just make your move you scrawny punk." To student angrily said to his platinum haired adversary.  
  
Darius laid five cards on his field. Each card had a bronze color with a magical symbol behind them. Four of the cards had chains on the monster in the picture. Two of the cards look liked strong muscular legs while the other two looked like brawny arms. They were all like pieces to a puzzle that led to the head of the creature. The bronze colored head of the creature seemed to be of Egyptian culture with a black face that could scare the bravest of men.  
  
The kid stammered as he looked at the pieces. "There. All five pieces of Exodia which means I win. Nice try though. A little bit more damage and you would have one." Darius told his opponent who was walking away in shame. "Ohh yea thanks for the money.". "You should stop playing with your opponents. They might come back and beat you." Celene kindly reprimanded him. "I was just trying to keep the duel interesting now. It wouldn't be fun if I beat a novice like him in one turn now." He replied. "Since when did you turn your deck into an Exodia deck?" Celene asked him. "I'm just trying out this deck. I have to mail these five pieces off to a kid who won at one of the Tournaments in Europe. My real deck is left in my mansion." He replied once again this time with a cocky grin.  
  
Celene's kind face now showed slight frustration. She turned away from Darius and started walking to her seat.  
  
"Hey wait where ya going?"  
  
"I'm still ticked that you didn't tell me you were going away.". Darius let out a frustrated gasp. "Ok, I'll tell you what. Get the rest of the gang and I'll have a surprise set up for all of you at the end of the day.". Celene turned back and gave a reassuring smile that they would be there.  
  
Right outside, after school, Jase, Celene, Josey, Ryo, and Kura waited for their friend. Soon Darius and his sister, Mia, came walking up to them. "Hey look. It's a porcupine." Jase teased, referring to Darius's hair. Darius shot him a mischievous grin. "So why'd you call us out here?" Josey questioned him. "Well since most of you seemed a bit peeved at me for not giving you any calls while I was away, Mia and I decided to have all of you over by my mansion.  
  
Everyone had a surprised look on their faces. "Wow! This is great I've never been over by ya!" Ryo exclaimed. "Come to think of it has anyone ever stopped been by your house." he then asked. "I've been there once when I was younger...I think." Celene said trying to remember.  
  
The gang started wondering what his mansion would look like, all except a confused Kura. This is the first time he had met Darius. "You must be pretty rich to have a mansion." he told the blue-eyed teen.  
  
"That I am, but you are..."  
  
Jase then intervened. "Let me introduce you two. Kura this is Darius Pegasus. Darius, this is Kura Imay, a friend I met while you were away." he told the two boys.  
  
"Hmph. I'm away for about three months and you already try to replace me with someone else. Darius said gripping his friend in a headlock. "Will ya stop acting like a cry baby and forget about that. Besides you didn't tell me where you were going either." Jase struggled to say, reversing Darius's headlock into one of his own. "Man the two of you act like some kind of married couple." Ryo replied to the as the scene between the two boys continued. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well any friend of Jase can't be all that bad now." Darius said shaking Kura's hand. Kura exchanged friegndly gestures with him but then his eyes sparkled with amazement as his gaze followed the silver chain around Darius's neck down to the spherical object. "Where did you get this object from." he exclaimed.  
  
"My father gave it to me before he died. I believe he called it a Millennium Eye. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I was just hoping I could find out where you and Celene found those items from. There're quite beautiful. Only thing beautiful on me is this key chain." Kura chuckled.  
  
The key chain was a chibi version of a young boy. The boy had on blue jeans with a cream sweater and white hair down its back. The boy had large brown eyes with an innocent yet sad expression on its face. "Cool key chain." Darius said. "Yea it's cute." Mia stated after. "So do you want to join us?" Darius asked him. "Sorry but I have to do some errands over the weekend. Perhaps another time I can join." Kura stated and walked away from the group.  
  
"Well the rest of you get home and get ready. I'll have a limo pick you guys up later." Darius said as he and his sister walked towards a limo that was waiting for them. "Hey let me come with you guys since my house is on the way there." Ryo asked. Darius and Mia nodded in unison and gestured Ryo to come. "Ok I'll see all of you later then." Celene said.  
  
*  
  
The black limo stopped at a small game shop at a corner. "Wait in the car Mia. Ryo and I will be back in a moment." Darius told his sister. They both enetered the store together. Darius glanced through some video games while Ryo bought a pack of cards.  
  
"Aww man! I still got nothing good." Ryo groaned. "Don't worry about it," Darius said. "Your deck is ok how it is."  
  
"Its ok but it needs to be better. The strongest normal monster in my deck is the Beast of Talwar. I mean he's strong but I don't think he might be enough."  
  
"Well if you want some good cards you have to know how to pick the packs."  
  
Darius called the cashier over and asked him for a pack with a skull like monster on it. "This one?" the cashier asked.  
  
"Yes but could you get the one from the top shelf."  
  
"But there're all the same."  
  
"I know it's an unusual request but could you do it for me."  
  
The cashier, now slightly annoyed, put down the pack, grabbed a stool, and gave the youth the pack he pointed to. Darius then pointed to a pack at the opposite bottom end. The frustrated cashier gave him that pack too. Darius gazed at the shelf of packs and made his final decision at the end of a rack that was lined with cards.  
  
"That will be twelve dollars." the cashier said. Darius paid the cashier and gave Ryo the packs. "These should be good." he said with a grin. Ryo gave back his friend a skeptical look. How would he know if they were good or not before opening the pack? He opened the packs and his face brightened with joy from each passing card.  
  
"Wow! These are great!" he said with joy. The first card was a demon behemoth. It had green eyes with two white horns, curved downward from the sides of its head. On its back were two short, dark blue wings. The second card had the same monster on it with volts of electricity coming from the monster. The monster was also standing in rain. The final card had a long chain striking through three cards.  
  
"This is great. With the Summoned Skull, Demon Rain, and Chain Destruction my deck is surely going to be stronger.". Darius watched as his friend looked at the cards. It always pleased him to give his friends such pleasure.  
  
*  
  
"Hey pops! I'm out for the weekend. See ya on Sunday." Jase left his house without waiting for a reply. He didn't care weather or not his father would reply. He probably would not have cared anyway.  
  
*  
  
"Josey. A limo's here to pick you up.". She picked up a small bag and headed out towards the limo. This is the first time she would be in a mansion. Even though her family has a good income it was no where compared to that of the Idustrial Illusions president. She also felt a little left out from the rest of the gang. This would be a good chance for her to get intricate with the rest of her friends.  
  
*  
  
The limo's horn beeped twice signaling it was time for Celene to leave. "Bye mom. I'll see you on Sunday." she said. "Ok. If anything happens, give me a call and I'll come and pick you up." her mother replied. Celene gave her mother a quick hug and left. This would be the first time she stayed at Darius's house. Even though they were best friends she didn't know anything about him. Hopefully Celene would get to learn more about his past.  
  
*  
  
After a ten-minute drive to the estate and another five-minute drive to the mansion, they arrived. The mansion was huge with two angel statues at the sides of the steps. They went inside the mansion and walked down a long hallway. As they walked Ryo and Jase had noticed the red carpet they strode across. Josey was wondering how many rooms were in the mansion as it felt like they had passed quite a dozen. Celene's mind was wondering about paintings on one side of the wall. The first painting was of a tan skinned man with a turban on his head. He had an expressionless face to match his cloudy blue eyes. The second painting she passed was of a woman with the same complexion as the first person. She wore a hood and under that hood was a determined face with a dark blue set of eyes. The final picture was if a beautiful woman. She had on a lovely blue dress, with sparkiling light blue eyes with a loving smile to match.  
  
"Hey guys you're here." Mia said approaching the group in the hallway. "Come on inside here. My dad is playing Darius in Dungeon Dice Monsters.". The group went into what was a large living room, furnished with a millionaire's luxuries. Inside at a table was Darius with his chin on the table. "Man how could I lose." he sighed heavily. A man across the table chuckled.  
  
The man looked to be about in his mid forties. He had dark black hair that hung at the sides of his face. He had the same jungle green eyes as Mia and had an earring that resembled a die. It took the teens a few seconds before they recognized who this man was. "Hey! This is Duke Devlin, the Dungeon Dice Monster creator." Ryo exclaimed.  
  
Duke gave a daring smirk as he got up from the table. "I have to go do some business now." He told his daughter, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Hey I want a rematch!" Darius said but Duke ignored him to annoy the youth more. "If you need me I'll be in my business room." Duke said and disappeared through a door.  
  
"Wait of Duke is Mia's father that means he's your father too?" Ryo said asking Darius. "Wow. Good job for stating the obvious Sherlock." Jase told his younger companion, who gave him back a nasty look. "Yes and no." Darius told his friend as he packed away the mat of the Dungeon Dice monster game. "My father was Maximillion Pegasus until he died.".  
  
"Sorry to hear that..." Josey interrupted.  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it. My dad kicked the bucket before I could truly remember him. Duke stayed by my father's side till the end, or so I heard. Pegasus left Duke as my caretaker but I have to go and see my other relatives in Europe too every now and then.  
  
"So who runs Industrial Illusions?" Jase was next to ask. "No offense but aren't you a little too young to be running a company?"  
  
"Well...," Darius began, "I don't run all of Industrial Illusions. I only run about half of the company. Until I'm twenty I won't get full control. Although I don't know why. If Seto Kaiba could run his company then I should to." he grumbled to himself. "But anyway, a guy named Henshin Rubian holds control of the other half of the company and helps me run the place.".  
  
"But anyway," Darius said brushing back his silver hair, "enough about me. You guys came here to have fun right?" he smirked.  
  
The teens first had a grand treat of assorted foods for them to eat in the dining room. Everything from avocados to a plump roasted turkey was set before them to eat. After the teenage group stuffed their faces, they went to a game room where they dueled, played pool, sports and other exciting activities. Finally they went into the living room where watched television and told stories.  
  
"And when Celene used her own Harpy Lady Sisters to beat her, her eyes went big and looked like she was about to pass out!" Ryo told his companions as they laughed at his antics. He then got up, pretending to be Calisto, and showed his friends exactly how her defeat looked. Celene tried to contain her laughter within, Mia almost dropped a glass of juice she was drinking, Josey held her head back with laughter while Darius and Jase hugged each other with laughter.  
  
Just then Duke came down from upstairs. "Ok kids. I think its time for all of you to get some rest before my children die of laughter." he said jokingly. The teens gave Duke an expression of approval and made their way upstairs.  
  
They were amazed that Darius and Mia each gave them a room with a balcony to look outside, a bed made for a king as well as other things. They all told each other good night and went to their rooms.  
  
Celene slipped into her pink pajamas, sat at the edge of the bed and brushed her long blonde hair in front of a mirror. She always did this every night. It was probably a trait she picked up from her mother. Finally she immersed herself in the fine covers of the bed and soon fell asleep. It was the softest bed she ever slept in. She felt safe. She could not even hear the door to the balcony opening.  
  
*  
  
Darius got up from his room and began to wonder the halls. He finally made his way to the third floor of his mansion and into his previous father's sanctuary. He would always go there when his mind was troubled.  
  
Inside this room were once again paintings of the man with the turban, the Egyptian woman, and the blonde haired woman. Duke had once told him that the man with the turban had saved him and his friend's life once. Duke also told him that the blonde, light blue eyed woman was his late mother Cecilia Pegasus.  
  
Darius always had doubts of if that woman was truly his mother. The blue eyes marked both of them to be alike, but his eyes were a darker shade of blue, unlike the pretty woman's. Also Darius had a darker shade of skin resembling that of the man with the turban. Then there was the hooded female who no one seems to know about. "I guess father took all his secrets with him to the grave." Darius thought.  
  
In one corner of the room laid a few unfinished pictures by both Maximillion and Darius. It seemed almost hereditary that Darius also took up art. Above the window, which was opposite the door, was a picture of the Duel Monster creator himself with a young, three-year old Darius holding the Millennium Eye in his hand. It was one of the few memories he had.  
  
On the other side of the room were two glass cases. The bottom case contained two golden items similar but different to his Millennium Eye. The first was a long rod with two blades at the top of the rod and the same eye emblem that was inscribed on both Darius's and Celene's items. The other seemed to be a strange necklace with the same insignia. They were labeled as the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Necklace.  
  
The glass above that had three cards in it. The first card had a giant blue demon on it. The second card had a long red dragon on it whose body seemed to stretch on forever. The last card had a golden mechanical-like dragon on it that seemed to scream power. These cards were named The God of Obelisk, The Saint Dragon of Osiris, and The Sun of God Dragon Ra. Darius never touched those cards or the items. If his father left them in those locked glass cases then there must be a good reason why.  
  
Darius shut off the light in the room and headed for his bed. Just then he heard a glass break. The blue eyed youth rushed back to the room to meet three hooded figures clothed in black robes. One had the three special cards in his hand while the other had the golden items in his hand. Darius quickly pushed a button on the wall and called for help. The three figures rushed back to the window from which they came. The teen threw him self at them but was easily discarded to the side. Five men in black suits bolted in to see the three figures and a prone Darius. "Stop those bandits!" he managed to yell out from his prone position.  
  
It was too late though. The three men had left. The suits talked on their walkie-talkies to secure the perimeter. Some of the guards urged him to go back to bed while they take care of the rest. The young duelist decided to take their advice and made his way to his quarters.  
  
As Darius passed the rooms where his friends slept he felt something that he rarely felt. A feeling as if sensing someone else's feelings or their mind. Darius looked down at his Millennium Eye. Maybe it had something to do with it? "I'm so scared. Who is this? What does he want?". These urgent words seemed to be rushing through his mind and felt like they were coming from Celene's quarters.  
  
He rushed inside the room to see Celene cornered by another dark figure. "Hey! Only guests are allowed here!" Darius yelled. The figure turned to glare at Darius. This gave Celene enough time to slip away from danger and to the side of Darius. "You have the strangest boyfriends." Darius told her keeping an eye on the figure. "Do I look like I'd date something like that?" she replied also keeping an eye on the stranger.  
  
Upon closer inspection the stranger had on a white sneakers with blue jeans. He had on a black short sleeve shirt with a black scarf tied around his head only revealing his pink eyes. "What do you want?" Celene asked. "I want what you and your friend have." replied an evil, malevolent voice.  
  
Just then a golden item appeared out of the black shirt. The item was a ring with seven golden cylinders appearing out of the ring. Inside the ring was a flat pyramid with the eye symbol as the other golden items. Two of the cylinders pointed at Celene and Darius.  
  
"Open the door." Darius whispered to Celene. She cautiously opened the door keeping her eyes on the opposing threat. A chuckle came from the wrapped face. "You mortals cannot escape the darkness." The figure said. Just then the golden ring glowed brightly and the room seemed to be engulfed in darkness.  
  
Darius turned to his purple-eyed friend. He shoved her outside the room to the floor. "Sorry it's a guy thing." He said and closed to door making sure she could not get back inside. Darius then turned back to his adversary. What this person or thing is, it was not here for the luxury room. 


End file.
